


I'm Glad

by Lex06



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BoyxXBoy ofc, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Worried lil Ciel, Yaoi, confession time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex06/pseuds/Lex06
Summary: Ciel decides it's time to tell Sebastian how he feels. The weight on his shoulders is unbearable and he wants to get rid of it. Now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't like Sebaciel.

_Sebastian Michaelis. Se-bas-tian._

A small smile grew on Ciel's face as he thought of his butler, swirling his fork in his plate. He wasn't sure how but he started to grow feelings for the demon. Though he couldn't really accept these feelings to begin with, he had grown to become comfortable with these feelings. 

He was satisfied with the name he gave his butler, he had learnt by now that the name truly did suit the crimson eyed demon.

An abrupt knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He called, voice bored.

"My lord," _God, it's him again_ , "It is nearly time for bed, would you like to arrange tomorrow's meetings tonight so you don't have to wake up too early tomorrow?" The butler had opened the door and was standing as straight and calm as usual.

"Sure. Indeed that does sound quite efficient but what if last minute changes have to be made?" 

Ciel tried his best to hide his feelings and he knew he could do it well.

"They won't, I assure you." Crimson eyes soon drifted downwards to Ciel's half eaten food. His eyebrow twitched, "Is my food not up to your desired standard?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I just didn't feel too hungry."

From slightly irritated, Sebastian's demeanour switched to one of concern immediately. "My lord are you ill?" He said as he rushed to Ciel's side. 

Ciel had to hold down a blush. Though he was good at hiding his feelings, things like this still affected him. "I'm fine. Just wasn't hungry."

"You seem to be in a daze, I think we should arrange the meetings now. Go to sleep early."

"Tch, stop babying me."

Sebastian smiles his usual smile, "Of course, my lord."

\---

Ciel couldn't bear it any longer. Even if Sebastian wouldn't return his affections, Ciel still wanted to tell him and get it over with.

He sat quietly with a blank face as Sebastian carefully did up his tie.

"Sebastian."

The handsome butler looked up slightly, "Yes?"

Ciel gulped, "I... may not act like it, but I'd just like you to know that I appreciate your work."

"I'm glad." He said, continuing his previous actions putting no thoughts to the comment.

"There's more," Sebastian had noticed the nervousness in the young boy's voice as he looked up properly this time, "I love you." 

Ciel had blurted it out, his face red as he averted his eyes.

Sebastian stared in shock for a moment before cupping Ciel's cheeks and turning him to face him. "Once again," He whispered, pulling the boy's lips to his for a brief kiss, "I'm glad."

"W-what?" Ciel stuttered, his face growing redder as his eyes remained wide in surprise. 

Sebastian smirked, trailing a finger slowly down the edge of Ciel's jawline, "I love you too my lord."

And then they both met in a long and passionate kiss. The kiss that was the beginning of an even more passionate relationship.


End file.
